As science and technology advance, electronic products are developed continuously from the inconvenient desktop computer in the past to the relatively heavy notebook computers, and then to the convenient portable tablet PCs and Smartphones now. Due to the factor of portability, the tablet PC and Smartphone gradually replace the notebook computer. To meet different user requirements, the tablet PC and the Smartphone come with all kinds of applications, not only providing the functions of making calls and sending short messages, but also allowing users to log on network, take pictures and play video games. After a user has taken a picture, the user can share the taken picture or movie with others in a website immediately via network without requiring an additional camera or notebook computer. Therefore, the tablet PC and Smartphone have become one of the necessary items in our life.
Although the tablet PC and Smartphone have the aforementioned advantages, most casings of the tablet PCs and Smartphones do not come with a design to facilitate uses to hang the tablet PC or Smartphone onto another object. If a user suddenly needs to move to another location, the user has to carry the tablet PC or Smartphone by hand or put the tablet PC or Smartphone device into a backpack or handbag before moving. Obviously, the portability and convenience of the devices still require further improvements.
In view of the aforementioned problem of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed a fixation module to overcome the aforementioned problem and improve industrial applications.